Amor Blanco A Traves de Unos Ojos Azules
by Blue-Eyes-White-Girl
Summary: Yugi, despues de varios años, descubre que no es hijo unico. Esto traera a su vida, y a la de sus amigos, la llegada de una hermosa joven de cabelllos blancos y ojos azules. La llegada de esta chica cambiara la vida de sus amigos en especial la de Seto Kaiba.¿ Cuales cambios hara esta joven en la vida Seto Kaiba ?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los lectores. Soy nueva en esto de los Fics (por cierto mi primer Fic) por tal razon acepto todo tipo de cirticas y espero que sea de su agrado. No busco lucro con la creacion de esta historia si no mas bien la satisfaccion del lector.

Yu-Gi-Oh! no pertenece, su legitimo autor es Kazuki Takahashi y me complazco en ello.

Capitulo 1: La Historia Que Comienza Con La Luz

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad Domino. Los rayos del sol irradiaban a toda persona que circulaba por sus calles y dentro de estas se hallaban unos jóvenes que se disponían a ir a la escuela:

Oye date prisa amigo- gritaba Honda a su amigo que hacia lo posible por alcanzarlos.

Si, Yugi vamos- intento darle ánimos su fiel amiga de la infancia Anzu.

Si que eres lento amigo- vocifero su mejor amigo Jonnouchi.

Allá voy, allá voy- respondía Yugi entre jadeos provocados por el recorrido hecho con sus piernas para poder llegar con sus amigos.

Finalmente logro llegar con sus amigos y ya todos reunidos se dispusieron a llegar a la escuela.

Mientras conversaban en el recorrido que debían de seguir para llegar a la escuela, nuestro pequeño Yugi recordó todas las cosas que había vivido con sus fieles amigos.

Y es que nuestro querido Yugi ya no era tan pequeño que digamos, pues habían transcurrido 1 año desde que el Faraón en compañía de los artículos milenarios había desaparecido y junto con ellos se fueron todos los sucesos sobrenaturales y peligrosos a los que tuvo que enfrentarse con sus amigos, dando paso a una vida normal que Yugi y sus amigos trataron de llevar.

La mente de Yugi comenzó a recordar como las cosas habían cambiado en ese lapso de tiempo:

Su mejor amigo Jonnouchi había decido empezar a trabajar como mesero en un hotel muy prestigioso. Al principio le parecía un trabajo humillante pero luego termino aceptándolo puesto que según el su padre se gastaba todo el dinero el bebidas alcohólicas y no quería seguir dependiendo de el, además de que quería cumplir la promesa que hace tiempo le hizo a su hermana Shizuka de llevarla al mar.

Honda había conseguido una beca para estudiar aviación en una de las mejores escuelas y asistía allí todos los fines de semana.

Anzu seguía trabajando a medio tiempo para cumplir su sueño de ser bailarina profesional. Finalmente el por su parte se había dedicado a trabajar en la tienda de su querido abuelo ya que esta había crecido y el pobre no podía con todo.

Tanto pensar le hizo olvidar que ya habían llegado a la escuela por ello todos se dispusieron a ingresar.

Ya dentro se podían escuchar los murmullos de las conversaciones amenas entre los jóvenes hasta que un Señor con algo de edad llego al lugar. Al entrar los jóvenes dejaron de hablar y se colocaron en sus respectivos pupitres.

Buenos Días jóvenes, en el día de hoy estudiaremos los ejercicios de la sección dos del libro Matemáticas para la Vida, por tanto les pido que se sitúen en esa pagina.- comunico el profesor a sus no tan animados estudiantes.

Vaya, hoy será un día muy largo. Debí de haber traído una almohada y un almuerzo extra- comento con desdén Jonnouchi.

Y que lo digas.- respondió Honda.

Y luego le piden a su almuerzo y a su almohada que llenen los exámenes parciales por ustedes.- comento burlona Anzu.

Bah.- bufaron Jonnouchi y Honda al mismo tiempo.

Yugi lo observaba todo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Como amaba a sus amigos, ellos habían estado con el en todos los momentos. Pero luego esa sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar de lo que se había enterado la noche anterior en su hogar, algo que lo dejo sorprendido y a la vez devastado y que no le había contado a sus amigos hasta ahora.

FLASH BACK:

Yugi en compañía de su madre y su abuelo se encontraban organizando el almacén donde se guardaban los juegos, todos se encontraban sucios y empolvados debido al gran desorden que habían organizado.

Uff, por fin terminamos.- comento con cansancio la madre de Yugi.

Si, de esa manera no confundiré más los juegos viejos con los nuevos.- comento Sugoroku.

Así es, tanto trabajo me dio hambre.- comento Yugi

Entonces vayamos a cenar.- respondió su madre al tiempo que salía del lugar en compañía de Sugoroku.

Yugi se disponía a imitarlos cuando al salir tumbo unos libros que se hallaban en un estante ya viejo, el se puso a organizarlos cuando en ellos encontró un viejo álbum. Movido por la curiosidad empezó a ver las fotos contenidas en el. En estas pudo ver fotos de su madre y su abuelo cuando era mas jóvenes, pero una de las fotografías le llamo considerablemente la atención y es que esta mostraba a su madre en lo que parecía ser un Hospital con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos, parecía ser que ella había dado a luz a ese bebe puesto que su rostro se veía algo cansado. A su lado estaba el abuelo, quien estaba en actitud de hacer reír al bebe.

Por un momento Yugi pensó que era el aquel bebe pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado ya que la foto mostraba a lo que parecía ser una niña con unos hermosos ojos azules.

Yugi saco la fotografía del álbum y salió del lugar confundido puesto que nunca antes había visto esa fotografía y pensó en la posibilidad de que ese bebe fuese su hermana, cosa que lo intrigo ya que siempre pensó ser hijo único y de no ser así ¿ Por que su madre y su abuelo habrían de ocultárselo?

Salió del lugar con la determinación de que su madre pudiera responder a sus dudas, sin imaginar cuán grande seria su descubrimiento.


	2. ¿No Soy Hijo Unico?

Hola a todos. Aqui va otro Capitulo de mi primer Fic. Se que aun no tengo comentarios pero aqui esta para que tal vez se animen a leer y dejar sus comentarios. No publicare otro capitulo mas hasta que no vea comentarios esta vez. Por favor denle oportunidad a este Fic, les necesito para crecer y es muy importante para mi que personas con tanto talento como ustedes me ayuden. Se que Yu-Gi-Oh tal vez sea un anime algo antiguo pero por favor, onegai, si vous plait, please denle oportunidad.

Yu-Gi-OH! no me pertenece, su legitimo autor es Kazuki Takahashi.

Capitulo 2: ¿No Soy Hijo Único?

Una vez fuera del almacén de juegos de su abuelo y con la intrigante fotografía en mano Yugi se aproximo a la cocina para cenar con su madre y su abuelo. Al llegar pudo darse cuenta de que su madre y su abuelo ya estaban por terminar de cenar. Yugi se introdujo la fotografía en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se sentó en la mesa a cenar con el fin de preguntarle a su madre una vez que terminara de cenar.

Después de unos minutos nuestro chico tricolor terminó de cenar y cuando hubo esperado a que su madre terminara de limpiar los platos se le acerco y le pregunto:

¿Mama puedo preguntarte algo?- comenzó Yugi.

¿Claro, que sucede hijo?- contesto la madre.

Es que... cuando salía del almacén de los juegos me encontré esta fotografía y me gustaría saber quién es ese bebe que tienes en brazos- respondió Yugi al tiempo que sacaba la fotografía y se la mostraba a su madre.

La madre de Yugi no respondió, su rostro palideció y su cuerpo parecía estar inmovilizado.

Yugi al darse cuenta del cambio de semblante de su madre se preocupo y le pregunto:

Mama estas bien?- intentaba Yugi hacerle reaccionar pero por otra parte su confusión se hizo presente pues por la reacción de su madre sospechaba aun mas sobre el origen de ese bebe.

La madre de Yugi continuaba inmóvil hasta que, el abuelo, que se encontraba cerca miro la escena y pudo visualizar la foto que tenia Yugi en la mano y al verlo lo comprendió todo y al igual que la madre de Yugi su rostro mostró melancolía. No obstante se acerco a ellos y tomo a la madre de Yugi y la sentó en una silla. Yugi miro a su abuelo de manera interrogante y este como respuesta contesto:

Yugi, hijo ha llegado la hora de que te enteres de una verdad dolorosa para nosotros y que no te hemos dicho por el gran dolor que nos causa- expreso Sugoroku.

Al escuchar esas palabras el corazón de Yugi empezó a latir muy fuerte, reacción provocada por la confusión y el nerviosismo que en ese momento lo embriagaban. Por su parte su madre empezó a derramar abundantes lágrimas haciendo que Yugi se sintiera aun más confuso. Sin embargo respondió:

¿Qué quieres decir abuelo?, Por favor dime, ¿porque mama se puso así al ver esa foto?- respondió demandante Yugi.

Te lo diré hijo pero debes escuchar y prestar mucha atención por favor contesto el abuelo notando en la expresión de su nieto que podía empezar a decir aquello que esperaba escuchar para responder sus preguntas.

Veras hijo cuando tu Madre y tu Padre se casaron, pasaron todo un año tratando de tener un bebe y como no lo lograban ambos temían ser estériles y por eso decidieron ir a un médico especialista para hacerse ambos un análisis de esterilidad. Pero cuán grande fue su sorpresa al saber que el análisis determino que no eran estériles porque tu madre estaba embarazada. Tiempo después a los 3 meses de embarazo los médicos determinaron que el bebe era una hermosa niña.- expreso el abuelo. Yugi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al procesar las palabras de su abuelo. Por otra parte su madre lloraba aun más fuerte. Yugi atino a decir:

- Entonces yo...yo... NO SOY HIJO UNICO.- respondió con dolor y con lágrimas en los ojos. El abuelo de Yugi al ver su expresión estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas también pero las contuvo para poder continuar relatando lo ocurrido en el pasado a su nieto.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Porque mi hermana no está con nosotros? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron? Por favor explíquenme porque no entiendo nada- fueron las palabras de un Yugi sumamente confundido , mientras que su madre se ahogaba en llantos de dolor mas sin embargo sus labios soltaron unas pocas palabras que por su timbre cualquiera podía notar el dolor y el trabajo que le costaba pronunciar cada una.

Siendo tu un bebe, tu hermana te amaba, siempre quería estar contigo y decía que siempre te protegería. Un día tu hermana no pudo estar contigo porque tenía que llevarte al médico para hacerte un estudio que te practicaban mensual para asegurar que crecieras sano y fuerte, ella se puso muy triste por no poder estar contigo y por eso le sugerí que mientras llegabas ella se pasara la tarde con una amiga que no vivía tan lejos de la casa y ella acepto con la condición de que al llegar el anochecer ella estuviera en casa. Al regresar del médico contigo me encontré con tu abuelo desesperado buscando a tu hermana. Cuando pregunté qué sucedió me dijeron que tu hermana no estaba en casa de su amiga y que no la hallaban en ningún lugar y desde ese entonces ella... ella... NUNCA REGRESÓ- no pudo más y se echo a llorar más fuerte que antes.

Le preguntamos a su amiga por su paradero pero ella solo dijo que tu hermana se fue al atardecer, la buscamos en todos los lugares de la ciudad, colocamos carteles de se busca en todos lados y nada. Tu madre, tu padre y yo aun guardábamos la esperanza de poder hallarla pero el tiempo nos la quitó. Tratamos de seguir adelante y de protegerte y evitar que sucediese lo mismo contigo pero a pesar de nuestro esfuerzo era muy doloroso y tu madre nunca pudo superarlo, por eso ella decidió que solo te hablaría de ella cuando lo hubiese superado por completo pero como ya ves eso aun no ha sucedido.- respondió el abuelo con inmensas ganas de llorar.

Yugi por su parte estaba en shock y con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero aun en su estado comprendí el dolor de su familia. Tenía una hermana pero no sabía si estaba viva o muerta o que le había sucedido, por eso solo dijo:

Yo... yo... quisiera haberla conocido... estar con ella... quisiera... yo... ¿por qué tuvo que pasarle eso?- expreso Yugi con abundantes lágrimas en sus ojos y abrazando a su madre la cual correspondió al abrazo entre lágrimas. El abuelo no se contuvo más y también empezó a llorar uniéndose al abrazo, formando así una hermosa escena familiar. Después de unos minutos se separaron y Yugi dijo:

Mama, sé que es muy doloroso para ti pero... me gustaría que me contaras todo sobre mi hermana, así aunque no la haya conocido sentiré como si lo hubiese hecho.- expreso con una sonrisa y secándose las lágrimas. Su madre le imito y dijo:

Está bien, hijo.- respondió.

Y así pasaron el resto de la noche, contando anécdotas de aquella niña que llevaba ya desaparecida 14 años y de cual nada sabían hasta el momento.

FIN DE FLASH BAC

¿Que tal les parece? ¿Que les parece el rumbo que va tomando la historia?. No subire otro capitulo mas hasta no tener opiniones. Por favor, onegai, si vous plait, please denle oportunidad a esta historia y comenten de lo contario dejara de existir.

PD: Cualquier anomalia o cosa erronea en el nombre, capitulo, etc. de esta historia se debe a mi inexperiencia con la pagina. Aun estoy aprendiendo a usar la pagina asi que gomen nasai, sorry y realmente pido disculpas.

Gracias por leer y por favor, onegai, si vous plait, please comenten.


End file.
